Heart Shaped Box
by JohnnynotSid
Summary: The eight years pass since his departure, three years since she heard of his death. She gives herself away as a concubine to support a disabled sister. Story titled after Nirvana song. SASUSAKU.Overused storyline I'm pimping...
1. Serve The Servants

Heart Shaped Box

Chapter One: Serve The Servants

Beep…beep…beep….

"ARGH!"

It was morning. Ah, shit, it was morning. NO! Where the fucking hell was the snooze button? She needed to sleep in, it had been a restless night and….

Oh God.

Twenty-year-old Sakura Haruno sat up and began to tremble. It was the day. THE day. The day she was to be sold off, made a whore. The day she would have to sacrifice her dignity for the good of her family….

Well, what was left of it. Sakura's parent's had died five years ago, leaving her with nothing but debt and a little sister, Aira. She had struggled to pay back the debts for years, finally working herself and her sister out of debt when Aira had come down with a horrible disease that left her crippled, weak, and mute. Aira required constant attention and it cost a fortune for her medicine and healthcare. Sakura couldn't work watching her sister all day, and had had to give up her apprenticeship with Lady Hokage three part-time jobs a day. But it still was not enough.

She had been ready to give up all hope when the Great Warlord, Ishi Tojo, had visited Konoha three months ago and set eyes upon the beautiful young girl. He started paying her all sorts of attention, which she rejected, until he learned about her sister. He offered her the best medical care and a trust fund for her sister if she would become one of his concubines. She cringed at the thought of serving this disgusting, sweaty, squinty-eyed man, but accepted. She had given up hope for love years ago and needed to take care of her sister. There was no other way.

Today was the day she would set out for the Lord's estate, leaving her home, her friends, her sister, and any hopes for happiness behind. Today was the day her soul would officially be taken from her, and her body made into puppet for some disgusting old man. Today she would die.

Sasuke Uchiha brushed his hair back away from his brow. He was, as usual, frustrated. Another concubine would be arriving, another nameless girl he would have to look after. He truly felt sorry for them. Pretty girls manipulated into becoming Lord Tojo's 'mistresses,' held as slaves, wallowing in their loss of hope and self-respect. Sasuke hated working for the man as keeper of affairs, but was bound to him by service as the new leader of the Uchiha Clan. Tradition dictated that the young leader would serve the present Lord Tojo for five years, and when the term was up, the new leader would take payment in some legal way. Sasuke had only found out about this after killing his brother, when it was too late to back out. But his term would be over soon, for this was his final year.

In the meantime, there was the matter of the new concubine arriving today. Already there was a room prepared for her. But he was supposed to escort her that night to her first banquet, introduce her into the harem and then seal the contract. The last part was the part he hated most, locking some poor girl in an eternal prison.

Sasuke had grown more sensitive since his brother's death, and did his best to care for the poor women, but he still had a goal to restore his clan. He just hoped he had the final key to it back where he had left it.


	2. Scentless Apprentice

Author's note: Sorry the last chapter was so short; I just am not used to the format. But this one will be longer, promise!

Chapter 2: Scentless Apprentice

Sasuke stared into the mirror, his facial expression totally blank. Perhaps it is true, smart people are never happy, idiots are. He had gotten what he wanted, revenge. But he was not happy. He had gotten his revenge, but had lost something else. Something really irrelevant, actually. It would not send him to Hell, but he still missed it. His smell.

He had learned after losing this, that there was something else everyone shared, beside fingerprints and retina. Every human being had a definable scent. Itachi died, taking Sasuke's scent with him as a way of hurting him, even if he not enough chakra to take his soul. After losing his scent, Sasuke's nose became ultra-sensitive, like a dog's, picking up and remembering everyone's scent as a more secure way of identification.

Right now, for instance, Hitorra, one of the concubines, was waiting outside to speak with him.

Sasuke was the keeper of the Harem. Not a eunich, for that was illegal. Harems and concubines were illegal too. That was where Sasuke came in.

All the women that Lord Tojo was 'launching into society,' and 'sponsoring.' Those were his women. The truth was the women were not really concubines, but women bound by contract, and by reputation to the despicable man. The contract was taken care of behind closed doors by Tojo and his corrupt lawyers. The reputation part, well, that was Sasuke's job. All these women were all gifted young women forced into this situation by Tojo, who promised them to take care of whatever serious problems faced them. Giving med-care to their relatives, pulling them out of bankruptcy, keeping them out of prison, the like. Sasuke's job was to keep them quiet, content, and safe. He did his job well, despite his conscience.

The women loved the handsome, dark young man with the generous nature and pretty voice. They cooed at him and favored him as he granted their every wish. For safety reasons, they did not know his name. If anyone found out what he was doing, everyone would be sent to prison. So to them, he was merely 'Davey.' He spent his days bringing them presents, singing them songs, teaching them things, playing with their children, fulfilling their requests. He escorted them to parties when Tojo escorted his wife, as well. He was their link the outside world. Anything to make it up to them.

Tonight he would take another poor girl under his wing. Escort her to the masquerade ball tonight, show her the ropes, and seal the contract. He gulped, no matter how many times he did it, he could not get used to stealing their freedom.

He put on his black and silver costume and crimson mask and opened the door.

Hittora entered, beaming at him. "For the new girl, from all of us." She handed him a parcel.

He slipped it into his pocket and smiled, "Thank you Hittora, I'll make sure she gets it. Now, the girl will arrive soon, so tell the girls to get in their rooms, ok?"

Hittora smiled, nodded, and ran off. The girls needed to stay away from the new girl until the contract was sealed. For if the new one knew any of them, she might report it; but she could not do that after the contract was sealed.

After that, all the girls became friends. They comforted each other, provided companionship, and played with each other. There were many happy faces in the Harem. Playing with children, having parties, gardening, painting walls. Everyone was in the same boat, everyone knew the pain.

Sasuke looked back at his reflection and frowned. "You're a monster. You even look like one."

Sakura stepped out of the carriage and stared at her surroundings. She could not believe how, well, homey it looked. It was a sunny garden that reminded you of someone's back yard. Shrubs and flowers sprung from the dirt flowerbed that lined the building that surrounded it. There was a pond and a weeping willow next to, where a tire swing hung. There was a playground and toys, as well as a vegetable garden ad animal pens containing cats, rabbits, and dogs. The building that enclosed this beautiful complex had a door every few yards. The walls painted with different colors and covered with different decorations. Despite herself, Sakura could not help but think that this place was a home.

The only thing missing was the family, where was everyone?

Sakura looked at her instructions. She was supposed to go to room sixteen and there would be instructions waiting for her there. Sakura scanned the doors, finding it quickly. It stood out as the only one not painted and decorated. She entered the room. It was a large suite, with a connecting bathroom, a living room, bedroom, and a door that she guessed led into the hall. The living room was almost empty, save for a couch, table, bookshelf, T.V, and CD player. But she was supposed to go into the bedroom.

The bedroom was not much either. A double-bed with a blue covering, a bureau, a mirror, and dressing table. It looked like a hotel room. Sakura's eye caught sight of a large box with a note lying on the table. She opened the note with frustration, where was everybody?

"To Our New Friend,

If you are wondering about the absence of the other women, Lord Tojo forbids all new women not to see the others until the contract is set. Until then, I am your guide. My name is not important, so you will just call me Davey. Tonight I will escort you to the masquerade Lord Tojo is holding. Ah, you are wondering why he does not escort you himself? It is not seen as proper to be seen at one of these things with any other woman besides his wife. However, you are to attend so you can learn how to conduct yourself at social functions, and also to meet his wife. Do not worry. She is not your enemy, as long as you don't make her so. Yes, she knows who you are, but she does not hate you. She sympathizes, for she has an idea of your situation, she is your friend. Also know that your name is to be kept secret, even from me. To everyone, you are now "Aira Watsuki." It is a safety precaution, which unfortunately is necessary. Tonight your contract will be sealed and all will be made final. Tomorrow you will meet with Lord Tojo to discuss arrangements with him. Then we will discuss your living situation, and you can decide as to how you want your rooms made up, and order anything else you might require, that morning you will most likely be acquainted with the other ladies, as they can not keep themselves from hovering over the bed of a new girl on her first morning. Your luggage will be delivered while you are out tonight, until then, you will wear the outfit enclosed. After you are finished dressing meet me be the pond, I will be in black. Do not fear, you are safe and among friends.

XOXOXO

Davey."

Sakura smiled. It was a sweet note, or as sweet a note as could be allowed under the circumstances. But it was a sorry excuse for guidance. In fact, it made her feel more uneasy. What did he mean, 'seal the contract?' Wasn't that taken care of already, and if so, why did she need to 'discuss arrangements' with him? He had made it very clear what he wanted from her. And why all the secrecy and new names? Was she still going to be herself when this night was over? And what who was this man who acted so warmly, yet distanced himself so much? How could a man be so friendly, with this job? Why was he doing it anyway? He could not be trusted. Without even meeting him, Sakura hated him with every inch of her being. She hated him with his distance and his job and his friendly letter. She hated the fact that she really, really, wanted to see what was in the box. It would be no use not to open it, for she had no choice about it anyway.

She opened the box and withdrew a long, dark green corseted dress lined with silver. Embroidered silver vines and leaves snaked down the shredded skirt, being fed from an opal rose brooch settled at the middle of the waist. On the back, silver wings attached. At her feet were a black feathered mask and an opal and emerald tiara.

How was she going to put that on by herself?

It was surprisingly easy, actually, for the corset was actually a cleverly-disguised built in bra, and the wings did not get in the way. The tiara doubled as a hair clip, so it stayed there firmly. The mask was easy too. And the shoes were comfortable slippers of green velvet. Sakura laughed. A woman had made this, no doubt.

She looked in the mirror and gasped. That was not the poor, work-bent girl she was ten minutes ago, that was the queen of the wood nymphs. Her pink hair was pinned back in a way that let her long locks slide gracefully over her soldiers. Her green eyes glittered beneath the black mask, her figure was shown off well by the bodice, and the roses in her cheeks showed up more as the fairness of her skin was shown off by the dark feathers.

Not able to help herself, she spun around, watching as the shredded skirt twirled out and forgetting for a moment where she was. But then she was brought back down as she eyed Davey's infuriating letter. This time, she let her inner self emerge with full force. She pouted, stomped her foot, and threw the letter across the room. She looked in the mirror and yelled, "You're no queen! You're a whore, no matter what you wear! No one cares! He doesn't! Fuck you and your stupid fucking friendly letter with the stupid X's and O's! Go to hell. Or, on second thought go to Heaven, because I don't want to see you when I go there myself!" After that, she regained her composure, time to leave. Bye-bye dignity.

Sasuke sat on the swing hanging for the weeping willow and stared at the ground. He didn't get to do this much. These days he was always attending to business, installing something, or entertaining the women. So much he was barely ever able to just sit down and think. It was a laughable contrast to his old life in Konoha.

A familiar scent caught his nostrils. Familiar, but not identifiable. Not one belonging to one of the girls, but feminine, yes. Hot food, cherries, and earth. He had smelled something like it before, but for some reason, he could not place where. Surprising, for he remembered everyone's scent. Perhaps he had caught it before he lost his own smell, that might explain it. But who could he have gotten that close to? Some girl he had fought once. He hoped not, that might lead to some problems. He continued to look down, not acknowledging her presence immediately. It might scare her if he knew she was there too soon. And what would he tell her? That he smelled her? She was probably scared enough as it was.

When the girl was finally within reaching distance, she spoke with a proud, yet girlish voice.

"Greetings, My Lord."

At the sight of him, Sakura's hatred increased. The way he sat their, his long black hair, and his pail skin was a painful reminder of her lost love, her Sasuke. Why? WHY OH WHY OH WHY OH WHY! Oh, die, die. DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!

Sasuke's stomach fell straight to his butt. For he knew immediately upon hearing that proud, girlish voice where he had smelled that scent before….

"Sakura," he muttered, removing his mask and looking up at her. What was she doing here? What happened to her? How could he have let this happened? Why did he have to be in this position when she looked so amazingly beautiful? He wanted to kill Tojo.

Sakura's anger and hatred vanished. She stood silently for a second, looking at him blankly. Then as her feeling rose again, she flew at him, punching, kicking, and biting every part of him she could. "How dare you? HOW COULD YOU?" Her skin was no longer pale, but deep red, stained with tears. Sasuke just let her harm him, until Sakura realized that he did not care, which only made her hate him more. Finally, she broke down into stuttering sobs as she leaned her head against his chest.

Sasuke let her cry there for several minutes until finally he spoke. "Sakura, what happened to you?"

Despite her hate towards him at this very moment, Sakura let spill what she had not said aloud for three years.

"You mean after you took my heart and ripped it to shreds eight years ago? Well I'll tell you. We received word you died three years ago. A month later my parents died, leaving me in debt and with a little sister to take care of. She contracted Parkinson's disease just as I was finished paying my parent's debts. I had to give up my training to support her, but I couldn't do it, no matter what. So I….I….." Once again she collapsed into jerking sobs.

Sasuke stroked her hair. He could fill in the blanks. Oh, Lord, what had he done?


	3. Heart Shaped Box

Chapter 3: Heart Shaped Box

He had let her cry for a while, but eventually had to stop her. It would look suspicious to anyone who might be watching.

Sakura had been able to dry her tears and mask her face with a fake smile that could fool anyone who didn't know her. She never smiled that wide, toothy, grin she now had. Her smiles had always been small and giggly. But it was still convincing, thanks to her years of training as a Shinobi.

By the time they reached the ballroom, Sakura's face had changed from that fake smile to one of awe. Sasuke couldn't blame her, it took a little while to get used to the high ceilings, crystal chandeliers, marble floors, and elegant looking inhabitants.

The true shock came from when Lord Tojo smugly approached them, leading an elegant older European woman with a peacock mask. Tojo, still under the dillusion that his wife had no idea what was really going on, introduced Sakura as a 'scholarship winner.' Lady Tojo nodded politely at the news, and decided to take advantage of this stupid lie.

"Well," she said, smirking at her husband, "Maybe this pretty one, we can finally get our Sasuke to settle down. It would be a nice relief, would it not?"

Tojo's snug look was instantly replaced with that of confusion and jealousy directed at Sasuke. Sasuke just smiled and rolled his eyes. "Thank you, My Lady, but I don't think I'm ready to settle down just yet."

"Well, if you're not going to marry this charming young lady, you could at least give her the chance of hearing that lovely voice of yours. Sing for us tonight, won't you?"

Sakura looked at him with disbelief. "You sing?"

"A little," he mumbled, staring at the ground, red.

"Excellent! You will sing for us tonight then! Now, if you don't mind, I would like to have your lovely girl accompany me to the powder room, you don't mind, do you?"

Sasuke shook his head, and smiled at the woman. "Just don't steal her away."

With that, Lady Tojo lead the confused Sakura to the powder room, leaving the two men alone.

Sasuke glared at the smirking Lord. "You just had to pick the sister's name, didn't you?"

"Ahh! She told you about that, did she, Sasuke? She must like you. Well, then that should make sealing the contract easier," the despicable man said leering. It was all Sasuke could do to not spit in the man's face. "I almost didn't get her, you know. She is quite feisty, but then I heard about the unfortunate Miss Aira, and it was became quite easy after that.

Sasuke didn't say anything, and just turned away from the man whom he now hated more than Orochimaru and Itachi combined.

Meanwhile, in the powder room, Lady Tojo leaned over the sink, applying lipstick and eyeing the girl. "So, it was your sister, was it not."

Sakura looked at her, shocked. She felt defensive at first, before she saw how much sympathy the older woman had in her eyes. "Yes, how did you know?" She asked.

"I have my ways. And you knew Sasuke before?" The woman asked furthur. "I could tell by how comfortable you seemed around him, most girls can hardly touch him at their first ball."

Sakura nodded.

"Let me give you some advice," the woman said, turning to face Sakura. "The first chance you get, cling to him and get out. There is nothing for you here, especially someone like you. Yes, I know who you are. Don't ask how, it is not important. But no matter what has happened, or may happen tonight, you have to trust Sasuke to get you out."

"Why? What is going to happen?" Sakura asked.

The older woman just pulled the girl into a tight hug. "I wish I could tell you, but the walls have ears."

Sakura was not sure how to react, so she just let the woman hug her until it was time for them to return to the hall.

She joined Sasuke again and let him lead her around until it was time for dinner. They were, of course, seated next to each other, near the Lord and his wife. Lord Tojo leered at Sakura all through the meal while Sasuke kept trying to engage her in conversation and Lady Tojo kept giving her pained looks of sympathy. It made her feel uneasy, so she ended up eating very little. But it was worse after the meal as Lady Tojo announced that Sasuke was going to sing for their entertainment, and Sasuke got up and walked to the area ahead of the tables where everyone could see. Sakura cringed, it was not easy to keep her composure without Sasuke by her side. But thn Sasuke opened his mouth and began to sing.

_She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak_

_I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks_

_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_

_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black..._

Sakurafelt at ease suddenly. Sasuke's voice was truly wonderful. How was it he had hid this talent from her? But at least now everything was right in the world.

Or so she thought...

* * *

She was brought back to the harem soon after dinner was over. This time, Sasuke brought her to her room. To her delight, her stuff was brought in and placed on her bed. She started to unpack and put things away, while Sasuke just stood there idly. She was annoyed, he could at least lift a hand to help... 

"So," she said, "Now will you tell me why you're here?"

Sasuke sighed. "Well, see, I learned after I killed Itachi and Orochimaru that there was a catchivolved to be intrusted with the leadership of my clan. There was this tradition say the new leader has to serve whoever the current Lord Tojo is for five years, until he is payed with the leadership, and ownership of something from Tojo's estate. And since I can't restore my clan without my name.."

"Yeah, I get it. So, anyways, when and how are we supposed to 'seal the contract?' You letter said..." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke grabbing her wrists and pushing his lips to hers. Sakura gave a muffled cry and tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her.He broke away and looked at her sadly.

"This is how. As the keeper of the Harem, I claim and mark in the name of Lord Tojo. I'm sorry Sakura." With that, he kissed her again.

Sakura stopped struggling and went limp as Sasuke layed her on the bed and stripped down to his boxers. Sakura gave him a dazed look as he moved towards her. She sat up and began to unzip her dress and peel it off. Sasuke looked at her with shock. Sakura just smiled.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted it to be, but that doesn't mean this should be stolen from me. No one can do that. Just be gentle."

Sasuke layed down on top of her and whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Meat eating orchids forgive no one just yet_

_Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath_

_Broken hyman of your highness, I'm left back_

_Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back_

_Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint!_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice..._


	4. Rape Me

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had a new chapter for you, but my computer deleted it by mistake. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 4: Rape Me

Of course he had to leave that night before morning came. It would look too casual, to friendly, it would arouse suspicion if he stayed. It was deadly. There was also the other ladies.

Fulfilling the warning in Sasuke's (or 'Davey's'. What the fuck?) letter, Sakura awoke instantly to find several pretty young women surround her bed, peering at her curiously and holding back giggles. While she knew it was coming, she still felt uneasy. She didn't like it when people watched her sleep. On top of that years of training as a Shinobi had honed her senses to detect any presence within ten yards of her, and it kept her awake. She truly wished to sleep. Last night had been...eventful, to say the least. And she would need to be up and alert when she had her first meeting with Lord Tojo.

Despite this, she did not want to be rude, for she knew she would need more than just Sasuke as a friend when she lived here, and the girls all seemed nice. So she sat up, smiled, and greeted them all. "Hello, my name is S-Aira. Nice to meet all of you."

The women around her smiled and relaxed. Sakura was amazed at all the different looking women she saw. European, Arab, Asian, African American. About nine in all. Lord Tojo obviously had a wide range of tastes in women. As soon of the thought crossed her mind, she scolded herself. Horrible thing to think these women were people, not things to be collected, no matter what Lord Tick-Dick thought. If they were property, then she was too. And she had too much pride to be someone's property.

At the foot of her bed, a pretty, dark-haired italian Lady spoke. "Hello, Aira. Sorry to barge in, but we felt our curiousity was too great. My name is Natalia, and this is Juliya, Marie, Chienne, Rachel, Hittora, Roxy, Sara, and Nosheen." She pointed to each girl in sequence as they smiled and bowed. Sakura just kept smiling, not sure what to do. There was an awkward silence before she ventured, "Um, does anyone know what time it is?"

A girl with thickdark curls, introduced as Sara, glanced at her watch. "Eight-twenty-six. You should start getting ready. Your meeting with Lord Tofu is in an hour. We'll leave you alone to change. See ya."

Lord Tofu, that was a good one.

With that all the girls filed out of the room whispering to each other worriedly as Sakura jumped out of bed and started rummaging through her drawers. She had never been this late waking up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite what he knew was going on in there, Sasuke could not help but grin at the thought of Tojo's face when he realized what he had gotten himself into taking Sakura on. He expected an explosion any second.

It came. There was an outraged cry, then a smack, a slam, a thud, and a groan. Taking it as his que to enter, he burst through the door, trying to keep a straight face. True to his expectation, Lord Tojo lay at Sakura's feet, doubled over and groaning. Sakura stood feet planted shoulder-width apart, hands on her hips, and her face a beet red. To him, with her pink hair and white and pink dress, she look like a valentine's day lollipop. At this thought, his face cracked in to a smile for a fraction of a second before masking it again with a look of false surprise and concern. Inside he was doing a little victory dance for his pink-haired ex-teammate.

"Lord Tojo, what happened?" Sasuke asked, already knowing the answer. Sakura answered for him.

"Why, nothing, Davey, your lord and I just had a tiny disagreement over boundaries. But that has been remedied, hasn't it, My Lord."

Tojo just squeaked and nodded.

"Well then," Sasuke said, winking at Sakura, "Then if things have been taken care of, then I think we have no more need for Aira to be here. Shall I take her out now?"

Tojo nodded once more and Sasuke lead a still angry Sakura out. As soon as they were a good distance from the Lord's apartments, Sasuke burst out laughing. He could not help it, he just doubled over, tears of mirth coming ddown his face. He continued to laugh until a very pissed Sakura administered a sharp punch to the back of his head.

He stood up straight, rubbing his head. "Ow, that hurt. So what happened did he ask to be your Sugar Daddy?"

Sakura just looked at him. "No. He didn't," she said with irritation, "but he did ask me if I was willing to go both ways."

That was too much. Sasuke could not help but start to laugh again. But this time, instead of hitting him, Sakura just looked at him happily.

"Uh, Sakura? Shouldn't you be hitting me again?"

"No. I'm just savoring this moment since I've never seen you laugh like that before."

Sasuke stopped and looked at her seriously. Sakura began to look very disappointed and unsure. "No, please! Don't stop laughing! I like you when you laugh! Just keep laughing! Please!"

"Sakura."

"NO! Wait! Here." Sakura said, making color rise to her face and repeating her words, "No, but he did ask me to go both ways. There, now you laugh. Go ahead-laugh."

Sasuke pulled her into a hug. "Sakura, I've changed a lot since I left Konoha. I laugh a lot now, you'll have plenty of chances to hear me laugh. I'm not that little emo-kid, pissy boy who only thought of how much hate he had."

"I know. So show me more of this new boy please. Gimme Gimme!" She said giggling.

"As you wish."

With that, Sasuke began to tickle her mercilessly, moving his hand to all the sweets spot he knew from watching Naruto doing it to her all those years. Sakura retaliated, and soon they were on the floor, sweaty and laughing together, in a vicious tickle-fight. Finally, Sasuke gave in.

"Okay, Mercy! Mercy! I surrender."

Sakura jumped up and down. "I won! I won! I am victorious! I beat you!"

'In more ways than you know,' Sasuke thought as he watched her dance around in triumph. Despite the ways she seemed to have grown up, she was still that litte girl he had trained with all those years ago. Only now her boobs were bigger. Nice improvement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura lay back on her bed and surveyed her rooms in shock. Her apartment was transformed from that bland hotel-room to her own little paradise. The walls were now a light blue, her furniture dark grey plastic. The walls were covered in movie and band posters, there were black light on every surface, and she had a nice tv, stereo/dvd player, a laptop computer with DSL, and beads hung from every doorway. gauzy netting surrounded her bed like a tent, and everything smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. She felt like a boho-chick at Woodstock, complete with a joint in her hand andThe Whoplaying in the background.

"Pinball Wizard" started playing, but before the intro was up, Sakura was distracted. She knew someone was in her apartment. She jumped up of the bed, and stashed her weed under her bed after setting it out into an ashtray. She left her bedroom to find the figure of Lord Tojo standing in her living room, grinning at her wickedly.

"M-My Lord. What are you doing here?" Sakura stammered, for some reason feeling extremely uneasy.

The man ignored her question. "It cost me a bit of money to have this for you, you know. I am prepared to spend a lot on you."

Sakura sniffed, acting aloof to mask her increasing discomfort. "Well, you made me come here. So it's only proper I should be made comfortable. But right now, I'm not. So if you will please-"

Tojo ignored her and stroked her cheek. A shiver went down her spine. "You're here to do a job, my little flower. I suggest you do it."

Sakura smiled meekly. "Well, I will, but I am a little tired tonight, so--uuuhhh!"

There was pain. There was darkness. There was the sound of "SURE PLAYS A MEAN PIN-BALL!" Then there was nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so mean! But you know you love me. So review, and I will post up the next chapter. Just don't whine to me about cliffhangers. If I don't use them, then you don't review.


	5. Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge

Chapter 5: Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge On Seattle

There was a pain in her head, in the back. She felt like groaning, but did not. Shedid not wish for Tojo to know she was awake, for who knows what he would do? She concentrated with her eyes still closed, trying to ignore the pain between her legs. Tojo was in the room, she knew that. But where was she? Chained to a bed, naked, but she could not sense anything other than that. Damn that drug. Why on earth did this have to happen right when she was getting high? Okay, Sakura, concentrate. It would be easier if her crotch wasn't killing her.

No, clear your mind, clear your mind.

_Well, that won't be easy if you keep saying 'clear your mind.'_

Shut up, me.

She relaxed a bit. Every thought, every feeling drifted from her mind, and suddenly, a picture of the room filled her mind. There were guards outside the door. She was in some cell a few miles from the Harem. No one who knew or cared about her was there. She had no friends here, and was all alone. But she might just be able to get out of this one if she played her cards right.

She focused her energy on the chains that bound her. She felt the parts that held her wrists enlarge, widening untill she could slip her hand from them. She sat up and sprung swiftly upwards, and hung from the cieling. There was Tojo.

He stood with his back to the bed, dancig silently to Michael Bolton in a burgundy bathrobe, Ugh. Michael Bolton? And that bathrobe was so cliche'.

He turned around, eyes closed, still dancing. If he opened them, he would see she was no longer chained to the bed. Sakura took this chance to check the room for a way to escape. The door was out, the guards would catch her. Ah! There it was. An air vent in the ceiling. Sakura climbedover to it and lifted up the vent-guard. It was just big enough to fit her. But then, a horible blast of hot air hit her. Crap. He had the heat on, there was no way she could use the vent, especially without any clothing.

Tojo, meanwhile had opened his eyes. seeing his concubine was no longer on the bed, he smirked.

"You know, Sakura, there is no purpose for this. You are bound to me, and I can do what ever I want with you.

_Like Hell you can._

"Come on, Sakura, this is a silly thing," said the snivelling little man. "You know this is not rape. You said yes when you agreed to come here. Besides, it is not like you have any place to go. The only home you have now is the Harem, and I can always get you there. What is the point of this?"

Sakura's stomach sank. He was right. She couldn't go anywhere. She had no money, no job, no clothes, not even an identity now. As a concubine, she was bound to him. She couldn't leave. Instantly she remebered Lady Tojo's advice, _Stay with Sasuke, he is your way out._

Of course. She had to stay. Sasuke could get her out of here. But to get to Sasuke, she had to come down from the ceiling.

She sighed and leapt down. Tojo grinned at her. "See that was not so bad, was it?"

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Well," Tojo said bitterly, "I really am done with you, I am bored of you. I got what I wanted. So now, I want you to leave. Put your clothes on, and go." He pointed to a pile on the floor.

Sakura grabbed her clothing and putthem on, eyeing Tojo with disdain. He was an abomination.

As she stepped outside, a guard came up to her and grabbed her arm. She quickly snatched it away. "Touch me again and your next breath will be your last."

"I believe you may take that back, since I am to escort you out," said a familiar voice.

Sakura looked up and gasped. It was Lady Tojo. The woman winked at her and lead her away down the hall and into a chamber.

The chamber she was in was amazing. It had polished hardwood floors, blackwood furniture, pink walls, a french door that lead out to a garden, a window seat, an entertainment center, and several shelves filled with book. Many Impressionist paintings hung from the wall in gilded frames, and an art studio was off to the side.

Lady Tojo watched Sakura with satisfaction. Obviously, the girl liked what she saw. "This is my chamber."

Sakura looked at her in awe. "It is amazing."

"Has to be, how else could I survive living with that weasel if it was not a paradise? Now, we must disscuss your escape." Lady Tojo said, pulling off her guard's disguise and setting her self down on a wicker loveseat.

"Lady Tojo, I-"

"Call me Mariah and sit down."

Sakura obligued. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, now, I have some use for you. I believe you are the key to ousting my husband for the fraud he is and freeing all those poor girls."

"Me?" Sakura asked, perplexed. "What can I do?"

"It is not so much your action as much as your circumstance. You knew Sasuke Uchiha before he cam here. He has strong feelings for you. And he holds the key to getting you out."

Sakura blushed. "Oh, but how-"

"How do I know he has feelings for you? I knew that when he sang that song for us. Heart Shaped Box. It was the song his mother sang to him as a child. I know because I was a friend of Lady Uchiha. He never sings that song, the memory is too much for him. But he sang it for you."

Sakura froze up. Oh my God.

"But that is besides the point. You are property of my husband now by contract. However, Sasuke is to come into his inheritance in a matter of months, and take some part of my husband's property besides. The only way to release a concubine is by contract, so..."

"By making a demand for me, I am set free."

Sakura looked at Lady Tojo with happiness. But the woman frowned.

"I am worried Lord Tojo may not let you go."

"Why? Can't Sasuke -"

"Sure, he can take whatever, but Tojo may cheat him to avoid being caught. If you go out, then you may tell someone, and that would put him in prison. However, there is a chance."

"Yes?"

"We may be able to find some contract papers from long ago, back when Harems were legal. The old agreement was that the Uchiha heir took a lady from Tojo's Harem as a wife at the end of his service, if we can find that contract and verify it, you can be set free. But it will take a lot of coursge, for people will block your path from fiinding that contract, and you will have to endure a lot. Are you willing to do that?"

Sakura nodded anxiously. "I will find it and get out of here and put the men who did this to me away. I will see justice."

"Then I bid you adieu. A car is waiting outside through those doors to take you back to your apartment. I will contact you tomorrow."

Sakura hugged the woman quickly before getting up and dashing through the french doors out to the car. As she was gone, Mariah Tojo smiled to herself.

_She'll come back as fire, burn all the liars,_

_Leave a blanket of ash on the ground_


	6. Dumb

A Note From The Author: Okay, people. you are getting majorly hyped up. But I am happy for the reviews. For clarification purposes, I have to tell you the following. One, Sakura and Sasuke never went out before. Two, things are going to go wrong, so don't be so sure they won't. C, I have, unfortunately but necessarily, reinvented Sasuke's personality, but I plan on fixing this in a way to work with the story. D, I have put my other story on Hiatus for now due to lack of reviews. But if you get the chance and like Rurouni Kenshin, read "Kenshin is a Punk Rocker." Or my new fic "Tainted Angel," about Sakura and Sasuke's kid.

Chapter 6: Dumb

It had been three weeks since her meeting with Mariah Tojo. Since then, nothing came from either Lord nor Lady. No summons, no information, no plans, no messages, nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nil. Nada.

It would have made her restless, considering how eager she was to get out of here, but she still had so much to do that she only found time to dwell on her escape late at night. But her days were filled with meeting with the other women and adapting to their way of life. Which turned out to be actually quite nice.

Sasuke was all the women's darling, despite how they had their contracts sealed, for they all understood he had no choice. In fact, they all doted on him and treated him like a brother. Sasuke actually had the responsibility of overseeing their lives and ensuring their happiness. He did his job well.

Everyday there was something going on. They had a party, a project in the garden, movie nights, and even outings to the mall or to the movies. At the end of every month, Roxy had informed Sakura a week in, Sasuke took them to a concert that one of the girl's picked by turn.

Roxy and Juliya turned out to be Sakura's best friends in the Harem. Roxy was a comfort because of the way she reminded Sakura of Naruto. Not by looks or interests, but justt by nature. Roxy was this tall, skinny American girl with dark blue hair and golden eyes. She wore clothes she made herself. Mostly t-shirts that read things like "Music is my boyfriend," or "Worship Joey Ramone or I will eatyour puppy,"ripped to shreds and held together by safety pins, a loud flambouyant skirt or ripped jeans. She had multiple ear piercings, most earrings consisting of safety pins, feathers, chainsand different colored paper clips, she wore many beaded necklaces and several bangles, but no makeup. Her apartment was always covered in paint, with supplies everywhere, along with her seven cats, four rabbits, and her snake, Johnny. Roxy had introduced her self by knocking on sakura's door the day after arriving, staring determindly at the floor, and thrusting a dandelion into Sakura's hands before running away screaming, "See you later, my lover!" Most of all, she had a quiet, high, childish voice, that worked to her advantage, for she was always getting in trouble for pulling pranks. It also helped she was always hugging people and cracking dirty jokes.

Juliya was quite different. She was from the Ukraine, and a big metal head. Although you could not tell her this, since she always responded to that with, "It's not metal, it's INDUSTRIAL!" She had a loud, deep voice, tan skin, black hair and brown eyes. She dressed like a dominitrix, complete with a corset and an Hermes riding crop at her hip. She was always listening to Lacuna Coil or Rasputina on her Ipod full blast, yet for some reason stil could carry on a conversation easily, accompanying it with sexual innedos and dry humor. She wore a lot of eyeliner and lipstick, but only a silver crucifix as far as jewelry went. She often seemed cold and dark; her first real conversation had consiste of Juliya telling Sakura that Roxy wasHER lover, and if Sakra could be obedient, she could be their pet. Of course, this was just a joke, for inside Juliya was really sweet, which attributed to her surprising hobby, cooking. Indeed, Sakura felt like she had probably gained about twelve pounds since she got there, thanks to her strange friend.

Sakura was able to lose herself somewhat when hanging out with Juliya and Roxy, but was shockked by the fact they were not plotting to escape.

"Why should we?" Roxy had asked her, absentmindedly painting her toenails green. "We have a good life here, despite our occupation. Sure, it would be great to have revenge on Lord Tick-dick, but there really isn't anything we can do."

"As much as I hate it, we do have to accept it," Juliya said, nodding. "See, we have obligations to our families, we really don't have a choice. So we try to enjoy our lives as much as we can, and carry on for others' sakes."

Sakura just stared at them, astonished.

"Oh, don't look at us like that," Roxy snapped. "Listen, I really hate what I have to do, but at least I don't have to do it often. I just try to forget. Listen, here is my advice to you; Live your life, enjoy what you can, be oblivious to what you are, just concentrate on WHO you are. That's what matters, no one can take that from you. Everyone has a cross to bear, this is ours, and at least we share the burden. You are among friends, so be happy for it."

Sakura looked at her, what she said was true. Neither had a way out, so they accepted it and carried on with their lives. But there was a difference between her and the others. She HAD a way out, and through her, so did they. But they couldn't know that just yet. Until then she had to just look on the bright side of life. She wasn't like them, but she could pretend. The sun was gone, but they were her light. The day was done, but she would have fun. They were idiots, but they were happy. Her heart had been broken, but Sasuke was her glue. Until it was fixed, she could get high with her friends and forget. They could float around and hang out on clouds. But what happened when they came down, what was their hangover?

Sakura would not have one, that she knew. She was a woman of dignity and integrity, despite her choices. she would not let anything happen to her. She had her glue for her broken heart, and she was going to use it properly. It all lay with Mariah Tojo and Sasuke Uchiha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, by the time Lady Tojo's message came, Sakura's stomach was bothering her horribly. She did not feel up to speed and ready to take on anything. But she was determined to get free. Every night was motivation. Sasuke was motivation. The two mixed was the unstoppable force that made her even look at the message.

_Sakura,_

_Whatever you do, do not call a lot of attention to yourself. Most of your time is to be spent on the computer, looking The Tojo/Uchiha alliance. Your computer has blockings on it to moniter your web use, to make sure you don't try to tell anyone over the web of the Harem. However, below is a virus that will destroy all controls on your web use, and send false reports to my husband's computer. Now, ancient legends are the first place you want to look when researching the Uchiha/Tojo negotiations. Try legends under 'Sharingan' and 'Acid Wars.' I want reports on what you find delivered to me evey day. You also may want to look up histories of Japanese Harems and any links to either the Uchihas or the Tojos. Also, we need to find the history of this tradition that makes Sasuke a servant. Tomorrow, Sasuke will escort you out to a small, dingy restaurant where we will meet an expert on the matter at exactly 3:00. Do not be late, or it could be fatal to our plans and to our lives. Warning: you may be watched. Do not fratrenize with any suspicious characters or try to contact anyone from your home._

_MT_

Sakura's stomach caved in once more. No contacts home? Oh, Lord. That could prove to be a problem. Lee, Naruto,and Ino were so protective of her. If she did not write them, they may come looking for her, which would be utter chaos. Oh God, what was she going to do?

Well, right now, she was running to the bathroom, trying to hold back puke. Uh, stress could do some funny things to you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Please, if you think something is going to happen, I would prefer it if you did not say it in your reviews. Please don't post anything like 'Sasuke and Sakura are definitely going to live happily ever after' or whatever. You don't always know, and if you have something think is going to happen, don't give others false hopes or spoil the story, ok?


	7. Very Ape

Chapter 7: Very Ape

One thing love does to people, Sakura found with considerable surprise; is that it makes the things you used to annoy them with the things they can't get enough of. Their nightly escapades (which were often approved by a knowing Juliya with a "hot" and a sly Roxy with "Wooh Hoo! Finally someone around here is getting some!"), turned out to be nights of much giggling by Sakura on Sasuke's request. It was odd, considering the guy used to do everything he could to achieve the exact opposite.

"I love your laugh," Sasuke whispered to her amourously every night.

"Oh, just my laugh?" Sakura would ask, look up at him from under the covers with eyes that plainly said, "I'm innocent--for now."

"No, I also love your hair," Sasuke would answer, kissing her hair, "Your nose," he'd kiss her nose, "Your hands.." And so on.

What Sakura also found out was something she wished deperately she had known when they were Genin; Sasuke was ridiculously ticklish. Often she held him at her mercy, but that was not the only way. She found she had a lot of power when she went down on him("You may be on your knees, but you've got him by the balls," Roxy said with a knowing smirk).

Sakura did not really have any trouble trusting them not to let anyone know about her realtionship with Sasuke. "Honey," Juliya had assured her, "We're just so happy one of us is getting some, don't worry, the only ones who'll gonna fuck it up are you and Davey."

You couldn't say they weren't supportive.

But of course, there was the other secret matter. And this was the secret she had to keep.

The meeting the day after she got the message was mysterious and discreet. The expert they had met kept his face covered, but Sakura could tell he was no more than a cheap thief. His hands were dirty, he snickered a lot, stunk of alcohol, and after the exchange was over, Mariah slipped him a large roll of cash, and the man was gone.

However, the discomfort of the situation was worth it, for Mariah found exactly what she needed. "This is excellent!" She had exclaimed with bright eyes. "An Uchiha IS allowed to take a concunine as long as that concubine has not had Lord Tojo's children!"

Sakura smiled at this news. She was going to be free. "How long is it until Sasuke's term is up?"

"Only six months, and that's plenty oftime to draw this together to make your case!"

"As long as that slimeball is butchered," Sasuke said with a smirk.

This was the start of much celebration between Sasuke and Sakura. MUCH celebration. And soon Sakura''s days were filled with sex, The New York Dolls, and her two favorite girls, Mary, Jane.

Maybe it was the pot, but Sakura was always hungry.

Sakura looked at her inbox. A bright red flashing note from Mariah. Sakura's stomach gave another lurch. Ugh! She really needed to stop using that Cherry-flavored insence. She opened the note.

There was one line, but it made her throw up all over the keyboard in shock.

_Tojo has a new concubine. A girl named Yamanaka Ino._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Aira?" Roxy's sweet little voice came from outside the bathroom door.

Sakura got up from where she hovered over the toilet. "Yes?"

"I just thought you might want to use this." A thin box slipped under the door. Sakura grabbed it, looked at the cover and swore.

"ROXY! I DON'T NEED THIS OF ALL THINGS!"

"Please?" Roxy pleaded. "Just to be sure, humor me."

"OK, fine."

Sakura looked at the bar for three straight minutes. Finally, little blue line appeared. Sakura flung herself over the toilet again to vomit some more. As she spewed out the final remains of what had been in her stomach.

"Fuck," came a little whisper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah, I know that was short, but I had to leave it there. But don't get too excited, we've got a while to go. Don't be so sure you know what will happen, because this is where the story REALLY takes off.


	8. Milk It

Chapter 8: Milk It

Human life.

Here it was, growing inside her, something so beautiful, and it had to be destroyed. She felt like she was being forced to burn a book or break a porcelian figure. Such consequences came with beauty and stupidity. How could she possibly think that she could get away with this? Sleeping with Sasuke every night while living in a little paradise, taking part to over-throw a disgusting dictator? No, too good to be true, especially for her. Nothing really good ever happened to her, she should know that by now. She was so stupid.

There were five months until Sasuke would be able to free her, by that time she'd be well into her second trimester, and she would not be able to hide it, Sasuke would not be able to free her if she was pregant. Tojo would claim the child as his, and Sasuke would not be able to do anything about it. She had no choice. She would have to kill the child, or, in other terms, 'terminate the pregnancy.' How was she going to do that? Who could she tell? Roxy already knew, but what could she do? Would she agree to help her get an abortion?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The answer came two days later. Sakura had been hiding in her room, not letting anyone in, not even Sasuke; who every day stood by her door, trying to coax her into coming out, wanting to know what was wrong. But he couldn't know. Sakura knew his stand-point on abortion. He'd protest, try and talk her out of it, saying that they could hide if they were careful. But what would happen if Tojo paid another visit when she started to show? No, not possible. He couldn't know.

But anyways, Roxy and Juliya finally broke into her room after forcing Sasuke away. Juliya sat a dazed Sakura on her bed, looked her straight in the eye and went, "Sweetheart I know what's wrong, and I have to tell you that for your own safety, you cannot under any circumstances keep this baby."

Sakura nodded. "I know, but what can I do? How am I supposed to get an abortion locked up in here?"

Roxy rolled her eyes. "Please," she said in high, childish voice, "Don't you think we've dealt with this before? No woman in this Harem wants to give that Tick-dick Nazi any children. The only one who has had his kids is Rachel, and she's a catholic. And trust me, she hates those little bastards."

Sakura stared at her stupidly. "So..."

"Yeah, we know how to get rid of the kid," Juliya said. "Now, if you'll just take these drugs tonight," she said, pulling a small bottle from her pocket, "You'll wake up tomorrow good as new. Just don't have sex for a while, ok?"

Sakura nodded. "Alright, but how...?"

Roxy put a finger to her lips. "You don't need to know. Now, we're leaving. You don't have to worry aboutDavey bothering you tonight, either."

Sakura looked at the two of them with a smile. "Oh God, what did you do to him?"

Juliya looked at her with sincerity. "Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Davey's busy tonight."

"With what?" Sakura asked them with a confused look. Sasuke never had a busy night, unless it involved her, that is. 'Not again until I'm out,' she reminded herself, staring at her stomach. Once again, she started thinking about what she was planning. She was so lost in thought, she forgot about Juliya and Roxy. But it only took one sentence from Roxy to remind her.

"Yeah, that new girl's arriving tonight, actually."

Sakura's stomach did a flip-flop that had nothing to do with the soon-to-be-aborted fetus. **Ino.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke did not need this at all. Ino. God, what was she doing here? Jesus, Sakura was already acting absolutely nuts.

What was wrong with her, anyways? First she's ecstatic to have him around nonstop, then she's hiding from him in her room. What was she going to do tomorrow when she followed the other girl's into the new girl's bedroom and finds her best friend? This was not good. And Ino! How was she going to react? If she did anything to even suggest that she knew Sasuke and/or Sakura to anyone else, all their plans would be ruined. No, this was bad, really bad. Nevertheless, Sasuke put on his suit and went outside to greet her.

She sat on the swing nevously in the manner Sakura had on her first night. But the greeting was a bit different. Before Sasuke could even open his mouth, Ino had pushed him up against the tree angrily.

She looked at him pinned up against the tree and stepped back in shock. "S-sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, " he replied, dusting himself off.

"I'm on a Mission with Hina, Shikamaru, and Naruto. We're trying to get evidence as to what Tojo is doing with his 'scholarship ladies.' But you! Why aren't you dead? We thought Itachi had killed you."

Sasuke tried to take in the information. The others were here? Where? Did they know about Sakura? "Well, obviously misinformed, but Ino, where are the others?"

"They're all spies in seperate areas of the household. Sasuke, why are you here, why didn't you come back? Why did you come here, of all places?"

Sasuke bit his lip. "Long story, but there is something you REALLY need to know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Short chapter, I know, but I felt it necessary to leave it there. Don't be mad, please.


	9. Pennyroyal Tea

Chapter 9: Pennyroyal Tea

Sakura sat huddled in the corner of her bathroom, sobbing. It was destroyed, all gone.

Why? Why must everything be destroyed? Why couldn't anything go right for her, just once? But what was she supposed to expect, that she could just get the abortion and get away with it? No, that was not how her life worked, it always came to pieces, to tatters.

The child was gone, of course. It was gone. Dead. No longer there. The guilt burned into her like a hot iron. No, Juliya and Roxy were wrong. She hadn't 'terminated the pregnancy' she had killed a little baby. The funny thing was, Sakura had never bought any of that christian right-to-life bullshit, and a part of her still didn't. She had every right to do with her body as she wanted... But...

She had looked in the basin where the little thing lay dying. Oh, why did she have to look? It... actually had he beginnings of a face. Or more to the point, Sasuke's perfect shaped eyes, only colorless. Theeye shapethat she, as a young girl, had practically worshipped. And now... they were gone.

She felt so sick, so sick, like nothing ever before. Like nothing had even come out of her stomach. Awful. Awful. Awful.

And worst of all, Sasuke knew. He had met the doctor on his way out, who unwittingly told him that Aira Watsuki required his services. Why on earth did that have to happen? Why? Why? No, memories just swam along.

Sasuke had stormed into her room in a horrible rage and shook her awake. She awoke, frightened, to see his glaring eyes.

"Tell me it's not true, Sakura, and I'll believe you," he had muttered to her.

She hung her head and started to cry. "I didn't know what to do. If I became pregnant, all hope for me getting free would be lost. And I couldn't tell you because I knew you would not let me. I didn't know what to do! I'm sorry!"

He pushed her violently back on the bed. She groaned in pain and looked at him pleadingly. He stode over to where the basin sat, took off the sheet.

"No!" She croaked out desperately, but he looked.

It would be impossible to describe the look on his face when he saw what lay in the basin. He just stood and stared. "Sakura, come look," he said in a pained voice.

Sakura hesitated, but he just called her again. "Sakura, come look."

She trembled as she got up and looked in the basin. The sight of it made her cry even harder. Sasuke just looked down at her more fiercely. "You look. You should at least deal with some of the consequences of your actions."

Sakur slapped him. "Well, it's all well and good for you, isn't it? You aren't the one caged up and desperate, you weren't the one carrying it? And let me remind you, I wasn't fucking myself all night!"

Sasuke just stared at her stonily. "Ino, Shika, Naruto, and Hinata have arrived on a mission to oust Tojo and set the girls of the Harem free. They are on the brink of success, so we no longer need to carry out our plan. We no longer require any association with each other. You'll be out in a month."

Without another word, he was gone. Sakura howled and shrieked. How could this all be ruined! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

She stumbled to the bathroom and ran to the toilet, throwing up violently, this time not due to morning sickness. When she was finally done, she fell backwards, cracking her head upon the bath tub. But she didn't care, she just sat there and wept untill there were no more tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke to see the faces of four girls she knew. Hinata, Ino, Roxy, and Juliya stared down at her worriedly, not blinking, as if movement might kill her.

"Oh, thank God, you're up," Juliya said, clueing Sakura in to their level of concern. Juliya never thanked God for anything.

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?"

"That isn't important right now, oh Sakura, are you okay?" Ino asked desperately, taking Sakura into her arms. Sakura just sat there woodenly, trying to figure out what Ino and Hinata were doing there. And then she remembered.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked, breaking away and looking at all the girls. All of them glanced at each other nervously.

"S-sasuke i-is in the Harem, around," Hinata said, looking down.

Sakura's anger rose. Why hadn't he come to check on her? "Where? I need to speak to him, right now."

"Sasuke? Whose Sasuke? Do you guys mean Davey?" Roxy asked puzzledly.

"Yeah, oh, Sakura, I'm sorry, but Sasuke's still mad about, well, you know.."

Before she knew it, she was screaming. "WELL HE CAN JUST GET OVER IT! HE'S THE ONE WHO GOT ME PREGNANT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT HAPPENED, AND I COULDN'T GIVE UP MY CHANCES AT FREEDOM TO HAVE A KID! TOO MUCH WAS BEING RUINED BY IT! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE, BUT I GUESS HE'S TOO FUCKING UNFEELING AND CLOSE-MINDED TO GIVE A SHIT!"

"Riding on what? Your name is Sakura? What the hell is going on?" Juliya asked, looking back and forth between the other four girls.

"N-naruto and Sh-shike are t-trying to m-make him come around. D-don't worry, Sakura, h-he'll get over it." Hinata said, not feeling to sure.

"And what if he doesn't, huh?" Sakura challenged. "Then what?"

"Well, then, you'll get out of here in a month and be back home in Konoha and writing in Cosmopolitan Magazine about what an asshole he is," replied Ino simply.

Sakura looked down. It was all over, the fairytale was gone. Her life was shattered, and worst of all, Aira's life was gone too. How the heck was she going to take care of her after she got out?

She asked as much to Ino and the others. "Don't worry, we'll help you, you don't need Dav- I mean, Sasuke," Roxy said pulling her into a hug. The other girls joined in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's words kept echoing in his head, and he wished they would shut up. But he knew he was wrong. But, how could he admit it, after what he had done? And could he ever really forgive Sakura, either? It seemed impossible after seeing that little bean-shaped body. A bean-shaped body with no scent, just like him. A bean-shaped body that never had one. A tear fell off the tip of his nose. _Great, Sakura, now look what you did._

It wasn't her fault entirely. He should not have fooled around, and he should have known I mean, all the signs were there, he just hadn't seen them. But it was now so obvious to him, he could not help but feel sorry for her. He should be helping her now, especially after she had to go through that. She could probably use his support. But maybe she didn't want it after what happened. Maybe she didn't need it. After all, Ino and the others were there...

He was just making excuses, but he couldn't help but be angry for some reason. Maybe it was the way it had looked, maybe it was the way it had no smell. Maybe it was the fear in her eyes when she admitted what she had done and told him she was afraid of his response. She was afraid of him, like he was a monster, an unnatural thing that she didn't want. Just like that little fetus...

He sighed and buried his head in his hands. He had such high hopes for him and Sakura. That maybe she would be able to be the one to help him restore his clan. But it now seemed clear as to how she took responsibility when it was thrusted into her hands. But... He couldn't do it with anybody else...

"That's so far from the truth, you have no idea."

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto standing over him angrily.

"I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you did, idiot. And let me tell you something, when we heard you were dead, she was completely broken up and depressed, didn't eat or sleep for a week.When her parents died a few months later, it only got worse, Sakura was left in extreme debt. It was so bad she had to quit her ninja training and give up her dreams to pay it back. It crushed her, but she did it all for her sister. She gave up everything she hoped for just so Aira could havea decent life. Even when Aira got sick and lost her speech and movement, Sakura didn't give up. She worked three part-time jobs at night and took care of Aira during the day, only getting a few hours of sleep and almost every scrap of food and money was given to her sister. And finally, when it seemed that the debt would never be paid and this disgusting little man showed up, hitting on her, well... you know the rest. But don't you ever say that Sakura can't face responsibility or hardship, because you'd be dead wrong."

Sasuke stared at Naruto stupidly for a few minutes. "so what makes the baby any different, why couldn't she take that?"

"Because she was willing to risk her happiness with you and give up her child o help the women around her gain freedom. And now you won't even speak to her." With that, he left the room.

Sasuke looked down at the ground. He was just... such a total idiot. How much _did _he know about Sakura, anyways? They didn't talk much, they never did. Even when they were kids, all he focussed on was his stupid revenge, ignoring her and her emotions completely out of complete selfishness.

He hadn't grown up much since then.

After all, was he not just sitting here, brooding, drinking tea, doing nothing while the woman he said he loved sat in another room crying over what something he'd done? If he really cared for her, he would comfort her. He was such a stupid fake.

He felt sick and tired, and just, so worn out. He was already destroying his life a second time because of his own pride. And once again, he had alienated the one person he cared for most. But he would save self-hate for later. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

But no, he was still sitting here. God damn it. Why wasn't he moving? With Naruto gone, there was no other human. No scent. No smell at all. It sickened him. Sasuke desperately inhaled the steam of the tea, taking in the fumes of Pennyroyal. Ugh, he felt sick. No smell, no smell, no smell...

Sasuke collapsed on the ground, withering in sickness and self-hate. He was a scoundrel, a fake, evil, disgusting...

NO! It was back again, the feeling he got when he was a kid, when he thought of Itachi. The sight of his brother's face flashed before his eyes. "_See little brother? I still win, I still remain. I reduce you to nothing, I remain. I live inside you and I control you. You shall never know peace or love... Foolish little brother? You are merely a has-been avenger, Nothing... You are nothing, nothing to anyone. You were once, but you won't be again.."_

"NO!"

Sasuke stood up, clutching his stomach. He went into his bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a box. He filled a glass with water, and dropped two cherry flavored ant-acids into the cup. He watched them dissolve, smirking. As the pills dissolved and disappeared, so did his brother's voice. When they were done, he downed the glass and headed out.

_Good-bye, Foolish Big Brother._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Short chapter, sorry. But the next one will rock! Also, Let me make it clear that I'm not a right-to-lifer. I just thought this might make an interesting plot twist. Oh, and anyone who hasn't done so already, read my new story: Tainted Angel


	10. Radio Friendly Unit Shifter

Chapter 10: Radio Friendly Unit Shifter

It was all for nothing.

There was a buzz of static in her ears, and the entire world spun around. Daze, Guilt, Sickness. Inferior words. No, this state of mind was so shatteringly intense that Sakura was surprised that as of yet she had failed to slip into a spinning vegetated state. If it were not for the occasional piercing feelings she got from the things she heard, she would probably have achieved this a few seconds into this monotonous state that claimed her. This drone, mixed with these randomly occurring jabs of emotion that struck her kunais, was the most horrifying thing Sakura had ever felt. For when you thought you would finally be released into a blissful sleep that took you away from the drone,these pinpricks would wakeher beforeshe fell asleep and broughther back down into the endless nothingness that so tortured her. And all the while, she had no one around to at keast endure it with, and a great loneliness not to mention lack of hope, added weight onto this alreadyexcrutiating burden of pain and unrest.

Hell had never been so real.

No, she was still alive. She could think, her basic functions were working, she was totally aware of everything and everyone around her. She responded and emoted to everything in every way a young woman in her present circumstance should. No, everything was going on, including her, and at a level that satisfied her best friends into thinking she would be okay.

But she existed outside of time, and as she wore on, so did the ordeal. The worst part was, she had no way out whatsoever, for even if she killed herself, it would still wear on.

But maybe Hell might not be so bad, after all, Satan might look like...

No, she would not venture down that path.

_But maybe Satan would look like..._

Shut up brain.

_Well, I'm dying anyways, look there's Satan._

Oh, wow, yep, that's him.

_No, dumbass, that's Sasuke._

No, it's not, it's Satan, Sasuke hates you.

_Hates us._

Whatever, point is, it's more likely Satan than Sasuke.

_Okay, if you're this delusonal on your own, maybe you should let me out more._

Screw you.

_Don't you mean 'screw me.'_

"Yes! I mean no! Oh shit. I'm saying this out loud aren't I?"

"Yes, and frankly I'm a bit scared."

_Told you it was Sasuke._

She faced him stonily. "Well, I am too."

Sasuke sat next to her and took her hand in his. "Sakura, you really hurt me today."

If tears could have come, they would have. But they couldn't, so Sakura did not say a word.

"But you didn't mean to. I understand why you did it, and I admire you for it."

Sakura withdrew her hand. "But you also hate me for it. So cut the bullshit and tellme how you really feel."

"There aren't words to describe how I feel."

"Join the club."

Sasuke looked at her. "So what does that make us?"

"Fucked up and made for each out," replied Sakura, falling back onto the bed.

Sasuke followed suit. "So, we understand each other because we don't?"

"Basically."

"Sakura, will you do something for me?"

Sakura rolled over in annoyance. "Sasuke, I'm tired for christ's sake. Not to mention I just had an abortion.. I'm not in the mood."

"Neither am I."

She faced him once more. "Okay, then what."

"I need to cry. I havn't done so in over twelve years and frankly, I have a lot to cry about. I have too many tears stored up and I need to have someone to cry with."

Sakura stroked his cheek. "Get over here."

Sasuke leaned his head on her shoulder and cried. He cried for his mother. He cried for his father. He cried for his cousins and aunts and uncles. He cried for himself. He cried for Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, Lee and everyone back home. He cried for Konoha. He cried for every woman in this Harem. He cried for Lady Tojo. He cried for Sakura. He cried for Aira, the little girl he had never met. He cried for his brother and everyone he hadever killed. He cried for the child he had lost not one day ago. He cried until his tears were gone and all that was left was the soaked pink hair next to him.

She was sleeping. How pretty she was. But she looked so much at that second curled up next to him like the child that he almost died. But then he was reminded. There was another chance. Another chance. Always another chance. His clan would be restored and it would be restored with the little former kunoichi curled up next to him. Could she be a ninja again? It would be a blessing. She deserved to have her future back.

He wanted to help and protect her. He wanted to do that with every fiber of his being. He had done that a lot as a kid, and it had always made him te closest to happy he could manage back then.

He had, in fact, helped her quite a bit. What would her life be like if he had not been the head of the harem? She'd be wondering what the Hell Ino was doing here while still believing him dead. How had she thought that? Who told her he was dead? How had that happened?

-

A tired life. That was what she was.

Mariah Tojo had survived her life and now she wished to sleep for a long time; as long as possible. But as long as possible was absolutely no time at all.

What would she do when her husband was in prison? Go back home? No, then her family would seal her up into a convent. Something she could not have happen.

She could live with Sakura and Sasuke. Would they mind? No, they wouldn't. They would be grateful for efforts at saving them, and then? They would do it. This was not plotting or manipulation. It was the truth. Mariah Tojo hated bullshit.

So maybe the convent would not be too bad, considering the snake she had for a husband.

But if she did go and live with them, what would she do? Be an old grandmother, live her life through Sakura and her children? No, she had no intention of doing that. But then again, what were her options?

Despite the fact she hated being restrained and always sought her own life, she had no idea what she was really looking for. She had no dreams, no ambitons. All she wanted was her independence and to do something.

Well, hadn't she fought to free a dozen women from the hands of a perveted schmuck? Yes, but it proved to be useless. Oh, shit. Life sucked.

No, she'd get a divorce and a nice little settlement. Get a small house out in the country, write poems and letters. End up dying and having people find her stuff and publish it and call it genius.

Shit, she'd be Emily Dickenson.

Well, that was not too appealing. But what else? Be someone's crazy aunt? Shave her head and join the Hare Krishnas? Go to college and become a biophysicist? No. Time sucked. She was too old to become a model or actress, and professional athlete and ninja were out. Maybe she could start her own cult. She had always liked rabbits. No, people would think they were hares and call it Wicca.

She could become the crazy rich woman of some village and join some town council. Or perhaps she could go into politics. Or maybe become a fashion designer. Or maybe...

Now that was a good plan. Mariah went to her computer and began to type.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura packed her clothing and records up. She would be out in two weeks, she should start packing now. Too bad she couldn't take that net thing above her bed. It was so cute.

Sasuke, she knew was packing too. But he didn't have much. Sakura had enterred his apartment yesterday in shock. The walls were white, there was lame brown carpeting. No TV, or record player, just a small metal computer on a white desk. The only thing of distinction was the air. It smelled of spices, only so heavily it was almost too much. It just reaked with it. Air fresheners were plugged into every outlet, incense burned, and there was poperee. What was it about this god damn smell?

Sasuke did not seem to mind it though. He seemed to be fine living like that. But there was no way Sakura was going to live like that after she got out. No, her room was too nice. She would fix that old mansion so it looked like a mix of 1969 and 1432. She wouls not tolerate to live without decorations and art all around her. Maybe she spent time she could be using to train to decorate things, but at least she had a hobby. Sasuke needed a hobby. Being a brooding ninja was all he had. And since he had gotten his revenge, it now had no purpose. The only thing that kept him somewhat sane was his duties here. But once he left, then what?

Oh yeah. That.

Okay, fine, he still had something to do. But that wasn't enough to take up all his time. Sakura did not think Tsunade would be so welcoming to Sasuke after he betrayed the village. He probably would not have any real missions for a while. So that did not leave him with much. Besides, Sakura did like a well-rounded person. And if she had to live with them, it was a requirement. Not to mention after the horror she had just gone through, she was not exactly keen to become pregnant again.

But what could the guy do? There was the singing thing. Yeah, maybe he could sing for parties and stuff. But then again, he only sung because the girls liked it and he felt sorry for them. He did not seem to fond of doing it in public. So maybe that would not work out.

Jesus Christ. He was such a headache no matter what he was doing. She was always worried about him. She could not see how she would be able to cope if children got involved. Perhaps she may be able to manage. Maybe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Not the longest chapter, but I thought it would be useful for foreshadowing. After this, I am planning to have only two more chapters. However, I have other ideas, and if you guys want it badly enough, I'll write another twelve. Buh-bye. Rand R


	11. Tourettes

Chapter 11: Tourettes

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Yes?" He punched her in the face._

_"I want to see the world some day." She brought him towards her and kneed him in the stomach._

_"Sakura, we've been on plenty of missions outside of Konoha, you've already seen a lot. The only world for you is right here." He doubled over but soon sprung up again._

_"You're wrong. The world is big and beautiful. I'm only twelve, I have plenty of time to do with my life as I please. There is so much I can do, and I want a chance at all of it." She had smacked him on one side and kicked him on the other._

_"No, you're wrong. You're going to become older, become a medic nin, marry some guy, bear his children, and spend the rest of your life raising them in Konoha. You can't do anything about it. That's your life." Sasuke pushed her into a wall._

_"Sasuke?" She looked at him innocently._

_"What?" He smirked and relaxed._

_"You're wrong." She head-butted him._

_"Shut up!" He grunted and twisted her around by her arm._

_"You're a shit-filled, arrogant idiot and you know it." She muttered._

_"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He whispered this into her ear in triumph._

_"No, she kisses me with a worse one." She flipped and pulled him into a choke-hold._

_"Shut up and fight, or you may just skip the medic nin part and end up marrying some drunken bum and having his children." He grunted._

_"You know nothing. I am sorry."_

_"Sorry for what?" He flipped her over his shoulder and onto the floor. She landed on her back and he crouched over her, smiling._

_"Sorry you were born with shit for brains."_

_"You should talk."_

_"That's what I'm doing, dumbass. I'm sorry for you. You continue on this path, and you'll end up old and alone." She challenged, still on the floor._

_"Will I?"_

_"No." She looked so innocent._

_"Didn't you just say that was what is going to happen?"_

_"I did, but now you won't." So cute._

_"Oh really? What changed?"_

_"I decided that I'm not going to let you." With that, she swung her legs up and kicked him in the face._

_"Sakura?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Go to Hell." He rubbed his cheek before tackling her._

_"You don't mean that."_

_"I don't?" He asked, bending her in an uncomfortable position and gripping her head._

_"No."_

_"I really think I do."_

_"I really _know_ you don't." _

_"And what makes you so sure?"_

_"Because if I go to Hell, then that means I'll be around in your afterlife." She snaked her arm aound him and flipped him over, her on top._

_"Shut up." He snarled, throwing her off._

_"Shut what up?" She asked from where she had landed._

_"What do you think?"_

_"I think you're an idiot who needs to be saved from himself." Damn, bruised and sweating and she was still clever._

_"And you're going to save me?" Sasuke strutted towards her._

_"Yes, even if it's the last thing I do." She said, backing away/_

_"What if I don't want you to?"_

_"You'll let me anyways." Her fist flew towards him._

_"What if I kill you before you get the chance?" He caught it and twisted her arm behind her back._

_"You've got too big a heart to do that, which is why I am going to save you." She panted, facing the floor._

_"And how will you do that?" He twisted her arm tighter._

_"We'll go and see the world together." She twisted around, and tackled him. She straddled him and faced him._

_"That will never happen." He said, forgetting their sparring and focussing one their conversation._

_"How much do you want to bet?" She challenged._

_"I don't gamble." His turn to feel clever._

_"You gamble your life every day, name the stakes." Oh, scratch that. Damn the female intellectual superiority._

_"Your soul." He challenged._

_"Deal. And if I win, I get your absolute life-long devotion." She stood up and helped him to his feet.He shook her hand before pulling her towards him. He grabbed her ass slightly, grinned, and muttered._

_"Deal." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wasn't I right?"

Sasuke looked at her sheepishly. "Yes, you were right. Why did you agree to that, anyways?"

"To what?" Sakura asked, gazing up at the sky as the fireworks boomed overhead at Tivoli Gardens.

"To betting your soul."

Sakura looked at him oddly. "Sasuke, you owned my soul long before we ever made that bet. It was no loss. Now you answer my question."

Sasuke snuggled up to her and buried his face into her arm. "What?"

"Why did you bet your life long devotion?"

Sasuke grinned, lifted her shirt up, and blew into her bare belly. "You had that long before we ever made that bet."

Sakura giggled and fell face first into his lap. She turned her angelic face upwards to face him. "Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"You smell like water."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: SHORT chapter. But whatever. I thought it should end there, and you know what? I was right. Go me.


End file.
